Broken Cages
by Ellie's imagination world
Summary: Lydia wasn't exactly normal, with her wings and all. She's been caged in a lavish basement for seven years by her parents because of her wings. When she gets a second chance in Middle Earth, she takes it. ThorinxOFC Takes place right before the quest for Erebor, during the end of Thorin's wandering days. So basically OC falls in love with blacksmith Thorin. Possible FilixOCxKili
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there again! 'You're crazy Ellie for writing another story!' you say? 'Why haven't you updated your other story?!' you ask! Why just for the fun of it, of course! MUAHAHAHA! Nah, just kidding. No but really, sorry about the late update on 'journey back to middle earth'. Promise to update soon. But for now, ENJOY MY NEW IDEA!**

**Ellie**

* * *

"NOOOO! Ezio! You were supposed to _kill_ the damn bastard, not let him kill _you_!" I huffed in frustration as I chucked the remote controller down onto the carpeted floor. Game night tonight was_ not_ going as planned. Tonight was the one night in the week when I had a game marathon - by myself, per usual. I sighed and leaned back on my hands. Why couldn't I have any friends? Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I can't have any friends because I'm on _house arrest_ for _the_ _rest of my life._

It wasn't my fault that I didn't have a social life - I blame my parents. They have condemned me to the depths of my basement room, literally locking me away from the world. I know what you're thinking. _Wow, overreacting much?_ The thing is - I'm not. I've been in this basement for around seven years. I don't really know exact number, loosing count long ago. Why would my parents lock me up, you ask? Well, if you took just one look at my appearance you would know. At first glance you would think _Yeah, she looks normal enough._ But If you look closer, you could see long, slender pointed ears peaking out from my long, curly fiery hair. And that's if you don't notice the huge black feathered wings sprouting from my back. Well, they weren't _huge,_ but they were wings all the same. On a person. On _me._

You say my parents are cruel? I did have my phase of rage, refusing everything my parents offered me, even food. But then came acceptance. How could they explain that their daughter had wings and freaky elf ears and not have me taken away? It's not like they locked me in a dungeon. I practically had my own apartment down here, complete with a kitchen, bathroom, and a computer and T.V. But time alone for so long with just my parents for company and the occasional visit from my brother had me bored out of my mind. So my parents got me every gaming system imaginable in answer to my boredom. I'm just proud of myself that I haven't gone completely insane by now.

I sighed again, coming to terms that I just wasn't going to defeat this level in _Assassin's Creed._ Well even though game night was a failure, the night didn't have to be a _complete_ failure. Looking over to my bookshelf, a particular title caught my eye. Grinning deviously, I sauntered from my spot on the floor to where _The Hobbit_ dwelled in my gigantic collection of books. Snatching up the book, I skipped over to my bed, my ebony wings fluttering excitedly.

I looked down in pride at the book, it being a collectable edition. I haven't read _The Hobbit_ in a long while, so I was looking forward to reuniting with the story hidden inside. Opening up to the first page I expected to find the first chapter, but what met my eyes confused and scared me.

The page was completely blank.

_What the hell? I can't have the wrong book, I only have one copy!_ Panic started to fill me as I flipped through the pages, looking for an inkling of printed words, or illustrated pictures that at one time covered it's pages. But my efforts were in vain. The book was completely blank, not a word on any page. I sat up and looked at the book in my hands. Tears welled up in my eyes. Was this a joke? Did my family want to see my reaction to ruining my favorite book? I was about to close it in frustration, when something caught my eye.

Looking back down at the book, opened to a random page, I saw words slowly appear. I froze as I read them, my wings giving a slight flutter as a thrill of terror and excitement filled me.

The words were these: _Would you care to go on an adventure?_

I had no time to think before a light flashed throughout the room, enveloping me completely. But just as quickly as it appeared, it dimmed, leaving a fallen book in the middle of an empty bed.

I let out a groan as I shifted, feeling something poking me rather uncomfortably in my back, my wings arranged in a awkward position. I pealed open my eyes, only to see trees above. _Trees?_ _I don't have trees in my room_ I thought groggily. Trees were supposed to be outside, in nature... outside. I sat up in alarm as my thoughts caught up to me. I was outside! I looked around me in pure glee and equal caution. The trees were tall and healthy, growing high in the sky. The grass was thick and green, flowers dotting here and there. Standing up, I could feel my legs tremble in anticipation, itching to move.

I haven't ran since I was a little girl.

I could feel the adrenaline fill my veins, screaming for me to start running. I gladly obliged. rocking on my heels for a second, I savored the moment before the rush.

Then I ran like I've never ran before.

My feet were pounding in the soft earth, giggles of glee bubbled up from my chest, the wind softly stroking my wings as I ran. My slender ears twitched, hearing the natural music of the forest. Rabbits softly jumping in the brush, butterflies fluttering from flower to flower, squirrels chattering excitedly to one another. I couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading over my face even if I wanted to, impossible to contain my joy. I must have been a sight to behold. Iridescent black feathers leaving a trail in the wind, long wild ginger hair flowing behind me, and my face full of pure happiness.

I couldn't even tell how long I was running, but it wasn't long before I reached a glistening lake. A lake! I haven't ever been to a lake! Trying to contain my giggles of pure joy, I skidded to a stop. I could feel the adrenaline slowly slip from my muscles, my parched throat constricting as I swallowed. Kneeling, I cupped my hands and dipped them in the crystal clear lake. Sipping, I was pleasantly surprised to taste how clean it was. Refreshed and tired from my run, I sunk down to a grassy spot under a beautiful tree in full bloom. Looking around, I was filled with wonder at the beauty surrounding me.

Had I died and gone off to heaven?

_No,_ I thought to myself. _I wouldn't feel this tired in heaven. _But disbelief still filled me as I shuffled my wings in a more natural position against the grand tree. It was as if I had stepped into a fairy tale, or a wonderful dream. _It's almost like I was transported to Middle Earth. _Closing my eyes, I savored the feeling of the wind against my cheek, the sun warming my face. It had been _so long_ since I've felt the elements, too long. Right now I had no idea how I got here but to be honest - I didn't care.

I was outside of my cage, and that's all that matters.

But a whispering question distracted me from my thoughts of relief. _Who, or _what_ used your book? No normal person could have done that..._ I opened my eyes, disappointed that my thoughts couldn't let me relax for _one minute. _

I knew I could safely conclude that I wasn't in the exact same world I woke up in this morning, but the question was, then where was I?

Standing up, I prepared to explore. Walking over the water's edge, I looked up to the sky as a twinge of longing ran through my chest. It was a shame I didn't know how to use my wings. I tried to learn once when I was a little girl, but my mother nearly lost her head when she saw me jumping and flapping my wings determinedly in the backyard. I got a long lecture after that about how I should _never_ expose my wings outside of the house. I had nodded, but never really understood why they put such boundaries on me. I was always angry that my brother would get to go out with friends, while I would always stay home.

Heaving a sigh, I started to walk along the water's edge. _Stop focusing on the past, you are in the _here_ and_ now,_ so enjoy it while it lasts. _I have only walked a few feet when a rustling in the bushes near by made me freeze. What would I do? I had no idea how to defend myself outside! Still frozen, I watched in horror and curiosity as a tall, grey figure stepped out of the brush, holding a warn wooden staff.

My heart skipped a beat. _Holyshitit'sGandalf _was the only thought that ran through my head.

Looking up from grumbling about picking various leaves and twigs from his beard, Gandalf spotted my frozen form. "Ah!" His eyes sparkled. "And who might you be, my dear?"

My eyes widened in horror as I realized that he could see my wings. Breaking the spell, I took a step back. "Th-that's none of your business." I cursed the fear restricting my talking abilities.

Giving a kind smile, the grey-clad wizard held up his free hand. "I offer you no harm, my dear. But I am glad that you are cautious when you meet strangers. But alas, I also fear that you are not cautious enough with those beautiful wings on your back." He let his hand sink back down to his side, an ominous look overshadowing his features. "Many greedy men would do you harm for your wings."

I was startled a little by his forwardness. But then again, this was _Gandalf_, what should I expect? Shoulders slumped, I sighed in defeat. "I suppose your right."

Stepping closer, his face took on a more cheerier look. "Now my dear, how did you come by so close to Rivendell?" That made me rock on my heels.

"R-rivendell? Rivendell is close by?" My voice was hopeful and afraid. _I just might actually be in Middle Earth. _The very idea made me feel light headed.

Gandalf didn't miss my tone, or my stutter. He was giving me an assessing look, studying my figure more closely. "Yes my dear. Would you like me to take you there? Perhaps you could tell me your story. But first things first, what is your name?"

I was nearly too exited to speak but managed to squeak out "Lydia". Now I knew how Samwise felt when he found out he was going to Rivendell with Frodo. I'm going to see the elves!

Gandalf started trekking back into the forest, me skipping with a light heart after him. I could barley contain my excitement, my wings were fluttering ever so slightly.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Wanna hear more about Lydia's adventure? And if you're wondering if the Lydia in this story is somehow connected to the witch Lydia in my other story...nope. I can't even fathom how I could even connect them. My brain hurst just thinking about it. REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: so here we are, on the second chapter. Ta-da! Chapter 2! MAN this took a lot of effort to squeeze out! I had some MAJOR writers block! Thanks Mossystar102, Queen of Erebor, and AlphaGirl224 for reviewing! I'M SO GLAD SOMEONE IS READING THIS!**

**Sorry, no Thorin in this chapter. But I promise, he's going to be in here soon! :)**

**So without further adieu, here's chapter 2. (heh, that rhymed) Enjoy!**

Gandalf was amazed by the girl. She seemed to, quite literarily, _glow_ with happiness. When he had spotted her dashing through the forest, faster and lighter on her feet than any deer he had ever seen, he had thought he was seeing one of the _Valar_. She looked absolutely happy, her beautiful iridescent black wings glinting in the sunlight that streamed down through the tree's canopy, her fiery red hair blazing behind her like a flame. When he had realized that she wasn't one of the _Valar_, his next conclusion was an elf. But when she stopped by the lake that pooled at the bottom of the valley, he saw that her ears were longer and more slender than any elf ear he had seen.

She was a completely new species, nothing of the likes he has seen before.

As she sat under the blossom tree, Gandalf couldn't help but see the lost but gleeful looks that flashed across her face, battling each other. She suddenly stood, her wings fluttering gently as she looked to the sky with longing.

Gandalf decided that she was utterly lost. And, as fate would have it, he was a helper as well as a meddler, so it was only natural he was going to help her. It was only convenient, since Rivendell was only a few hours walk away.

Helping wouldn't hurt anyone, now would it?

But since he was Gandalf, there was no difference between meddling and helping in his mind.

My legs were itching to run again. I wanted to feel the wind against my face, feel my feathers rustle from the speed. But since I was accompanying an old man, (a wizard, to be exact) I settled for running a distance off, then sprinting back again. Gandalf would watch from the path, never slowing his brisk pace, his eyes twinkling accompanied with a smile nearly hidden in his beard.

"Careful not to run too far off, my dear! We are nearly on the Elves' door step; the Last Homely House doesn't perch on a flat area of land - so watch your feet." I nodded with a smile but ran off anyway, taking extra care to watch for a drop down into the valley that would lead any person to certain death.

I was totally fangirling right now. I was walking with _the _Gandalf the Grey to _the_ Rivendell, the last Homely House. How many Tolkien nerds were able to see this? NONE, thats how many. I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off my face, my excitement clearly visible.

Halting to a stop, I felt my jaw drop in amazement as came into view of the Valley of Imladris. It was even more beautiful than I have ever imagined, the architecture flowing in sync with the nature surrounding the city seamlessly. The lanterns looked as if they were pieces of moonlight itself, lit due to the approaching twilight on the horizon. Peter Jackson's Rivendell came pretty close, but it was a whole different experience in real life. Magic seemed to seep from the glowing Elven city.

Feeling a large hand clap itself onto my shoulder, I started out of my state of amazement. Looking up, I saw the incredibly tall wizard looming over me, a smile hidden in his eyes. "Welcome my dear to the Last Homely House in Adra; The Valley of Imladris, house of Elrond. I am sure that lord Elrond won't mind that I brought along a friend." He gave me a reassuring smile and a wink before walking ahead of me. "Oh! My dear, I must insist that I do most of the talking for the time being. Some might become confused about your...situation." He called over his shoulder.

Even though he couldn't see me, I gave a nod and jogged to catch up to his impossibly long strides, wings fluttering in barely concealed excitement.

As we traveled down the stairs to the gleaming city, I could hear light singing in the trees as we walked. I was having a hard time not bursting into tears of joy, thinking over and over again in my head _I'm in Rivendell!_

As we neared the bridge that rested over the large cascading waterfall, I could hear distant curious whispers - no doubt about my wings that rested on my back, and quiet possibly about my distinctly _not_ Elven ears, way too elongated to the point to belong to their kin.

I was nearly bouncing on the balls of my feet, but also battling to conceal my excitement for the sake of Gandalf. We were nearly at the entrance, two richly clad guards standing at the archway. As we passed, they gave openly curious glances - causing me to walk as close as possible to Gandalf to obscure their view.

By walking closer to Gandalf, I came to the startling realization that I only came up to the wizard's _waist_. How can that be? I was nearly 5'8" last I checked. He must be over nine feet tall - which is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. It wasn't possible to be that tall. The only other answer that I could think of was that I've shrunk from my normal size when I came to Middle Earth...

Before I could ask Gandalf how tall he was, an elf appeared. He had rich brown hair and matching eyes, walking with the upmost and inhuman grace I've ever seen. A circlet of gleaming metal sat atop the crown of his head; the strands of metal entwined beautifully down to a point.

He walked up to Gandalf, a kind smile on his ageless face. "Mithrandir!" The elf gave the wizard a hug, which the old man gladly returned. After a moment, he pulled back at arm's length, smile still visible. "Why do you come to us as such a time, old friend? No one is in danger I hope?" His voice was laced with tease.

Gandalf's eyes were twinkling. "Not today, Elrond. I have come to your house of my own accord. Not on the behalf of misfortune." They both smiled at each other in merriment. It took me a moment to realize that I was gaping at the elf. With a click, I quickly closed my jaw - unintentionally attracting the attention of the keen elf's ears.

Hearing the click of my joining jaws, the elf peered over Gandalf's shoulder - his gaze immediately locking onto me, curiosity shining in his rich brown eyes. "Who is this, Mithrandir? A new friend?" He gave me a friendly smile, spotting my nervous fidgeting under his gaze. I tried to return the smile.

Looking over his own shoulder, Gandalf gave me an encouraging smile. "I suppose I do. My dear, come closer so Lord Elrond can get a good look at you."

Hesitantly, I stepped forward a few feet, Gandalf's kind hand on my back lending me the extra courage I needed to stand in front of Lord Elrond, one of the wisest minds in Middle Earth.

"Elrond, this is Lydia. I found her in the surrounding forests near the Homely House. Her situation is...unique. There are many details that need to be brought into the light."

Elrond quirked a brow at this. "What do you mean by 'Unique', Mithrandir?"

Giving a friendly squeeze to Elrond's arm, Gandalf's aura grew mysterious. "I think this matter is better discussed in your study, away from prying eyes." Looking intently into the wizard's face, Elrond gave an understanding nod - all the joy from meeting again now lost.

Looking back down to my ridiculously short form, Elrond gave me a friendly smile. "Lydia, if you are a friend of Mithrandir, then you are a friend to us all. Welcome to the valley of Imladris. If you don't mind, would you follow me?"

I gave a shy smile. "S-sure." _I really need to work on my social skills._

And with that Elrond started down a long hallway, a clear indication for me to follow. I hesitated for a second, but started to walk after him when Gandalf came up next to me, giving me a clap on the shoulder. Leaning down, he whispered, "You better go after him. Do not fret, I'll be right behind you my dear. You are perfectly safe." Looking up to his kind face, I gave him a smile.

As we walked down the long halls, I didn't think that I could feel anymore alone then I did at that moment. I was alone in this world, with no parents to protect me from the people outside of my shell, from their discrimination and their wickedness. All I had was Gandalf, who was a wandering wizard. What would happen to me here?

_Oh shit! Zeus is back at home!_ My eyes misted up at the thought of my cat. I loved him and spoiled that cat to my heart's content. When I first found him, it was a year before I was locked away. He was just a small kitten, a tiny little back ball of fur in the snow. I had nearly walked past him - but stopped when I heard a tiny mew. I had cried when I saw the starving and shivering kitten, so I bundled him up in my scarf and zipped him up into my coat. I never told my parents about my new pet, nearly having Zeus for a year before they found him in my basement. I still am amazed at the size that he's grown since I first found him. After a year, Zeus had grown to about two feet tall, his lethe form laced with lean muscles. I think he was even bigger than our dog, hence his name 'Zeus'.

When we finally reached Lord Elrond's study, I was still mourning the loss of my precious cat. I could clearly recall how faithful he was, following me around everywhere I went...

"Lydia? Are you feeling well?" I was startled out of my thoughts when Gandalf came in front of me, a concerned look on his face. Looking up, I tried my best to dismiss the thoughts of my beloved cat out of my head and focus on my current predicament; How in the fires of Mordor did I even _get_ here?

So engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't see a large black shadow racing towards me at an impossible speed. Distantly, I could hear Elrond yelling in surprise and Gandalf Laughing lightly before I felt a huge body crash into my own, throwing me to the ground. I felt a scream build up inside me, only to die down when I saw what was looming above my fallen form. It was a black furred face, one that I knew well. Tears welling up in my eyes, I flung my arms around the large muscular neck. "Zeus!" I cried out, letting a few tears fall in his dark fur.

Zeus let a large rumbling purr start up, making me laugh. Giggling, I shoved him over to the side a little to let me back up. Now kneeling, Zeus came back over to rub his head on my shoulders, begging to be pet. I stared in wonder at my cat, feeling tears mist my eyes once again. How in the seven layers of _Hell_ did he get so _big?_ Zeus was as big as a small pony! Well, he was compared to my size... Smiling, I ignored his size for now, and continued to pet my dear cat, earning a large rumbling purr from him.

"Ah! So there he is, the trickster!" I turned to see the new voice, spotting a tall and slender elf appear, a lazy smile on his face. He had long rich brown hair, and warm eyes to match.

"Elladan! Is this your doing?" Elrond stepped forward, a smile forming on his handsome face.

"Father, it was an accident! We just wanted to take him out for a little bit, but as soon as he stepped out of the room, he bolted - quick as a shadow!" Another elf ran into Elrond's study that moment, nearly running into - who I presumed from his likeness in appearance - his brother.

His eyes landed on me, then drifted to the large feline with his head resting on my shoulder, a smile slipping over his face. "So there is our little _Dae_, though he does not look so little next to you, my lady!" Walking over with quick and graceful steps, the elf stopped before me and Zeus, giving us a deep bow. Gently taking my hand, he placed a kiss on the knuckles - giving me a sly smirk. "I am Elrohir, and this is my brother Elladan. We both welcome you to Imladris!"

Walking up behind his brother, Elladan wore a curious look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking my lady, are you _Dae's_ friend?"

I gave both a joyful smile. "I've been taking care of him since he was just a little kitten. We've been stuck together ever since." My voice filled with tenderness as I looked down at my cat, gently stroking his head.

Gandalf walked up to us with a smile. "Elrohir, Elladan, I would like to introduce you to my newest friend - Lydia. As you can see, she is... unique."

Elladan looked over my ebony wings with a critical eye. "You bear many beauties, my lady Lydia, with the inclusion of your beautiful wings." Giving me a wink, he dragged his brother out by the arm, who looked a little more reluctant to leave than his brother. I was left blushing from his complement.

"My dear, will you come and sit with us?" Gandalf had already taken a seat, while Elrond had remained standing, and empty seat before him. Standing up, Zeus reluctantly gave up his spot, following me to the chair unhappily. Sitting, I shifted slightly. What did they want to know? What would they ask? Should I tell them everything? I knew from the movies and books that both Gandalf and Elrond were to be trusted, but seeing them right in front of my face was giving me doubts. My wings were twitching with every thought, betraying my nervous thoughts.

Smiling, Elrond wore an understanding look. "Now the questioning begins. Lydia, where do you come from?"

I cleared my throat, looking down at my lap. "Um, well, I come from a place called Earth. It's similar to this world but... this world is just a story on Earth." Looking back up, I could see both the Elf and the Wizard were very intrigued a this news, Gandalf smoking his pipe thoughtfully.

"Please enlighten us, Miss Lydia." Elrond had crossed his arms, gazing directly at me.

"S-sure. Well, ah, there was this man called Tolkien. He wrote this series of books called _The Lord of The Rings_, and a prequel called _The Hobbit_, a story about a ring of great power and how a group of people struggle to destroy it." Looking to both of them, I could feel my nerves build up as the silence went on.

Finally, Gandalf spoke. "Elrond, you know what this means - you have seen it. This girl's journey just proves that Sauron is close, ever so close to rising again. If he some how persuades Smaug-"

"Mithrandir, you know awaking that dragon would bring forth complete desolation! Leave that foul beast to rot in his hoard." Elrond now stood to his full hight, rising to meet Gandalf's proposal.

"And what of the line of Durin? Are they doomed to roam Arda forever, without a home? And what will become of Thorin? He still holds his pride, Elrond, and if presented with the right proposal, he would gladly face Smaug once again." Gandalf now stood to his full hight, a dark aura around him - a wizard to be reckoned with.

Elrond suddenly looked weary, shoulders sagging, bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his perfect nose. "Gandalf, I know you are concerned about the beast that rests in the Lonely Mountain, to awaken Smaug could bring forth unfathomable disaster. I trust you see this?"

Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, looking as if he had deflated a little. "I do see this, and will do something about it. Lydia!" Startled by my sudden inclusion in their heated conversation, I quickly stood - wings twitching slightly. "Come along dear, we have much to do." And with that, he strode quickly out of Elrond's study, breezing out like a wind. Frozen for a second, I snapped to my senses and dashed after the quick wizard, Zeus trailing after me.

As we passed the entry way, one of the gaurds called out to the swift wizard. "Mithrandir - you take your leave so soon?"

"I have much to do, much to arrange! I must be off!" He called over his shoulder.

Looking up to Gandalf, I wondered why he was in such a rush. "Gandalf, were are we going?"

Looking down at me, he gave a wink. "To arrange an adventure, of course."

* * *

**An: Give your thoughts! Is my OC interesting? Do you like where this is going? TEEELLL MEEEE**


End file.
